<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Up Cody by Butterflykaren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580186">Growing Up Cody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflykaren/pseuds/Butterflykaren'>Butterflykaren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflykaren/pseuds/Butterflykaren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place before the series Animal Kingdom (TNT) tbegins; when the Cody's were teenagers. The twins are 17, same as Baz they are all seniors in high school. Craig is 15 and in 10th grade, and Deran is a 13 year old freshman. I have taken some liberties with my version of this universe but that's my writers perogitive .</p><p>If you ever wondered how the Cody household would have been as they were growing up, I have answered that I have used actual facts gleaned from the show to recreate events that were briefly mentioned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**welcome to my story, I have decided I want to rewind the clock a bit, this is set before Julia has left the family, and before J is born, this is my first foray into AK ff so bear with me as these are characters I have never written, and this story needs to be written, because I have another story(crossover) in my head but I have to get a feel for these characters and set a bit of the stage for this next story... so bear with me as I work to find these characters voices in my work. If you like it or hate it leave me some love  — K</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 - The Beginning</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Julia waits impatiently in a parked van, a cigarette between her lips as she continues to check the mirrors of the van she is sitting in. The car is running, it’s a hot California day and the air conditioning in the van is blowing luke warm air that is only making her hair blow in the wind. Alarm bells sound and 4 young men in masks come sprinting towards her, they jump into the van and Julia pulls off, driving down the near deserted street. She makes several turns before hitting a highway passing 3 police cars flying, lights and sirens in the opposite direction. The 4 young men have removed their masks and are all breathing heavily and laughing. </p><p>“Did you see that clerks face when Baz pulled that hand cannon out of his pocket” Craig says enthusiastically</p><p>“No but I watched the manger shit himself as he was opening the safe, he couldn’t believe we were in there robbing them, it was great.”</p><p>Deran added Julia pipes up “so how much?” “Enough” says Pope stoically</p><p>“More than enough, Jules, Smurf is gonna shit, she said it was gonna be at least 10 grand and it was at least 50 grand, just get us home.” Says Baz.</p><p>A few more turns and they were turning into a junkyard, where they quickly ditched the van and collected the bags the boys had brought with them and got in 2 cars, Craig and Deran in one and Baz, Pope and Julia in another, Julia pulled Baz into a quick kiss, before getting into the backseat of the car. Both groups pulled out of the junkyard and returned to Oceanside. Pulling into their driveway, the gate swinging open as the approached, Craig and Baz parked and they exited the vehicles walking through the carport into a lush backyard, complete with pool. They headed into the kitchen where Smurf was waiting with a freshly baked pie.</p><p>“So it went well?” Smurf asked as she sliced the pie handing plates with slices to everyone.</p><p>As she hands Baz his slice, “We are more than good, it was at least 50 grand in the safe.”he states before grabbing his plate and walking outside to a table on the pool deck. He is soon joined by Julia who sits down across from him, “today went great why do you look so sulky, Baz, I mean damn lighten up some, let’s have some fun, Smurf is throwing a party tonight to celebrate. I mean come on it went perfect, nothing to worry about.” He smiles at her shrugs and digs into his pie.</p><p>Deran rushes past them shirtless and cannonballs into the pool, “Let’s Party Bitches!” Craig has wander outside “be right there bro, gotta call Renn.” He walk back inside headed for his room.</p><p>Julia walks inside goes to her bedroom where she strips off her clothes and pulls a bikini out of an open drawer her room is a mess, the stereotypical 17 year olds room, rock posters on the walls, she turns around and finds her twin brother Andrew (Pope) sitting in her chair.</p><p>“Damnit Pope, we talked about this, we need boundaries, you just can’t sneak up on people like that, how long have you been in here.” She yells at him and throws a stuffed bear at him.</p><p>“Jules, I just needed to be near you, you know how much the little things bother me. Yet you continue.” Pope says with lack of emotion.</p><p>“Andrew, I can’t help how I feel, I don’t do it to hurt you, I promise.” Julia replies sitting on the edge of her bed nearest to him.</p><p>“Now get up and come on out to the pool, we are having a party, Smurf expects you to come and have fun, Deran’s in the pool already, so get your ass out there,” she gets up crosses to the bathroom and locks the door. Inside the bathroom she makes some needed touch ups to her makeup and once done reaches into the back of the closet and extracts a small makeup bag, removes a small vial. She dumps a small amount of powder out onto her counter and sniffs it all up.</p><p>She unlocks the door, Pope is gone and Smurf is picking up all her clothes off the floor,</p><p>“my sweet girl, you did good today, but so much laundry.” Smurf says as a backhanded compliment, the only kind she ever got from Smurf, she knew in her heart she would never get the respect that she gave her brothers, but the drugs were kicking in so she didn’t really care, as she floated out to the patio, finding a party beginning to start, she finds herself a chair by the pool and sits down.</p><p>She lets the drugs take her outside of herself as the outside melts into colors and sounds. She is startled out of her trance when she is ripped from her chair, she squeals as strong arms pick her up then they are gone. She is flying... splash she hits the water with a start, she wipes the water from her face and sees the smiling faces of her brothers all standing on the pool deck..</p><p>“Fuck you all.” She screams as Baz, Deran and Craig all jump into the pool with her, Baz grabs her around the waist and body slams her back under the water... they are all laughing, and carrying on, having a great time. The party lasts all night long, people coming and going.</p><p>Julia awakens to find herself in her bed, a leg draped across her body, which she looks up and finds is attached to Baz. She thinks to herself how mad Smurf is going to be if she finds them right now a naked tangled mess in her bed, but before she can get up she can feel someone looking at her. It is Pope, he’s sitting rod straight in the chair again, it’s almost creepy.</p><p>“Good morning brother, you know it’s not nice to watch, why must you do it? She pulls herself and the sheet off the bed, headed to the bathroom. While in the bathroom she hears the inevitable, it’s Baz’s voice</p><p>“Damnit Pope, just get the hell out, how many times has Julia told you not to come in her room.” He yells,</p><p>“But you can come in whenever you want is that how that works. It’s such bullshit.”</p><p>Pope replies “I like it in here, she’s my sister, I just needed to be close to her.”</p><p>Baz is on his feet, “whatever, I’m gone, but I bet she comes looking for me before she talks to you.” And he pulls on his shorts and walks out of the room.</p><p>There is a soft knock on Deran’s bathroom door, Julia cracks the door open peeking inside, to find the room empty, the sun is up so her brother has probably gone surfing, she stretches out on his bed and waits, after about 20 minutes she hears Pope finally leave her room. Julia springs up and goes back to her room through the shared bathroom. She quickly dresses and makes her way to the kitchen.</p><p>Smurf is cooking up breakfast, Julia pours herself a glass of juice and sits at a barstool at the island. Baz is eating a plate loaded with bacon, eggs and toast, he smiles at her. Julia finishes her juice,</p><p>“Smurf can I get...” before she can finish Smurf interrupts her “you can wait until later like the rest of them, maybe you should just try to go to school today.”</p><p>Julia rolls her eyes at Baz, “I’m gonna make the appearance today, I’ll drive you,” Baz replies.</p><p>“Ok can we go?” Julia says getting up placing her glass in the sink, Baz looks from Julia to his plate, then gets up, wiping his mouth with his hand, “let’s go”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. School Sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*** if you don’t recognize it I own it, I have taken some technology liberties, because damnit I wanted to cell phone technology is new but more readily available than it would have been at the actual time if you do the math, but it’s my story so I can deliver cell phones and texting to the early ‘90’s if I want***</p><p>Enjoy - K</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia is waiting in the SUV when Baz slides in behind the wheel, the phone in Julia’s hand dings, “oh shit Craig is coming, wait for him.” A few seconds later Craig comes running across the driveway, still trying to pull on his jeans his shirt in his hand.He glares at Julia sitting in the front seat and has barely gotten in when Baz begins backing out of the driveway.</p><p>Julia turns to look at Craig in the backseat, his neck covered in hickeys, “damn did you lose a fight with Smurf’s vacuum? How gross, you better hope those are from Renn or she’s going to chop your balls off.”</p><p>Baz laughs, “that didn’t look like Renn last night.”</p><p>Craig shrugs and says “fuck you Baz, and for your information Julia, most of them are from Renn.”</p><p>Julia shakes her head, “not my problem, kids these days” smiling at Baz, he reaches over and runs his hand up Julia’s thigh.</p><p>They drive the few blocks to school in silence.Baz pulls into a parking spot and Craig darts out of the car running off to join a group of his friends.Julia and Baz look at each other and smile, he leans over and kisses her she breaks the kiss, “I’m gonna be late for class” she opens her door and heads off towards the school. </p><p>Baz sits back sighs and gets out of the car.He walks towards the school when he is grabbed from behind, its Catherine.“Morning Baz” she says falling into step with him, “where’s Andrew today?” She asks,</p><p>“Not sure, he didn’t ride with us today, I don’t think he slept last night, Smurf threw a party which I noticed you didn’t come to. But you never know he might show” Catherine smiled at him, “Wow he told me you were having a private family thing last night, i just don’t get him.” Then have gotten inside the school, Baz puts that ‘I don’t want to be here look’ on his face and Catherine waves as she runs off towards a group of girls who were all staring at Baz like they were starving and he was a pizza.Baz heads towards his first class,and manages to slide into his seat right at the bell. </p><p>Julia slides her desk a bit closer to his, “I wasn’t sure you weregonna actually come in today.”</p><p>Baz smirks at her, “well I wasn’t going to stay home with Smurf and Angry Pope.”</p><p>“Mr. Blackwell, while I am glad to see you here, it’s not time for talking.” The teacher says, Julia and Baz giggle before pulling out their notebooks and pens</p><p>This class drug on and when the bell finally rang Baz and Julia walked out into the hallway together.They turn the corner and find Deran and his best friend Adrian talking by the lockers on the left side of the hallway, Deran hurries over to Baz, “Man, you missed what might have been the best breaks this year.” Baz shakes his head at the youngest Cody boy, punches him in the shoulder, “that’s what you say everyday I don’t come surfing with you, “ Deran laughs, “I’m training I got a big contest this weekend, you gonna come to this one?” Julia answers him “I’m not, I have things to do, see you boys later” she heads off in the opposite direction.</p><p>Baz looks at Deran, “if they were that good maybe we should ditch this and get back out there.” Before Deran can answer Craig comes running around the corner. He ducks between them, “hide me, Renn’s on the warpath, I gotta get out of here.” Baz and Deran laugh, Deran answers, “well I guess that’s the answer.” They push Craig down the hallway and right out the door.The boys race to the car and are gone, headed towards the beach.</p><p>Julia sits through her next class, bored, counting the minutes until lunch.</p><p>The bell for lunch rings and Julia heads to the lunchroom in search of her friends or family, she sits down at a table with some classmates, their conversations bore her, it seems today that everything today is just grating on her nerves. She is just so over school, she only has a few months left before she should be able to graduate, not that she cares.She had bigger plans for her life, she was going to get out of this life, being a Cody has its perks at times but she would never live up to Smurf’s expectations of her, she was going to get out. She had only shared this with one other person and he hadn’t taken her seriously, but she would show them all in just a few months. She is startled out of her thoughts when a girl sat down across from her, “Julia, do you know where that bitch of a brother is?” Julia without looking up, “you might need to narrow it down a bit.” She glances up “oh shit hey Renn, what’s up?”</p><p>Renn rolls her eyes, “Julia don’t give me any bullshit, why is he such an ass?”</p><p>“Renn he is 15 what do you expect of him, he’s fucking Craig”</p><p>“He seriously thought I wouldn’t notice 12 new hickeys all over him, I mean really, I knew you had a party yesterday, but he thinks I’m stupid!” This statement has Julia rolling her eyes “boys, so stupid, hey by the way you still good, I need more.”</p><p>Renn laughs then reaches in her bag and pulls out a small vial, and hands it to Julia, “I’ll stop by the house tonight for the money, ok, maybe Craig will have grown a brain, I think he ditched after first period,”</p><p>“That explains why Baz isn’t at lunch, well I’ve gotta hit the bathroom and might dip after that.” Julia says getting up from the lunch table.</p><p>She heads into the bathroom, locks herself in a stall and dumped a little of the powder onto the back of her hand, inhaling it deeply.</p><p>The rest of the day flew by, and when the final bell rang Julia walked outside and saw Pope leaning up against his truck, “so you gonna take me home?” Julia asks,</p><p>“I was actually here to see Catherine, where are the rest of them?”</p><p>Julia shrugs, “no clue, they took off earlier, can you drive me home or not?”</p><p>Pope looks disappointed, “I guess, get in”</p><p>Once in the car, Julia can only sit there in silence for so long.Pope is visually breathing, she can see his rage in each breath.Knowing she will probably regret it she says, “you know you could just come to school and tell her how you feel, it would uncomplicated this whole thing, you know”</p><p>He tightens his grip on the steering wheel and pulls out of the parking lot in silence. “You know you will have to talk to me at some point.”</p><p>As the are almost at their driveway, Pope pulls the truck to the side of the road, “Get Out Julia, and mind your business” she can see he is beyond angry. So she quickly grabs her bag and opens her door. “You know I love you bro, “ he speeds away before she can even close her door.She throws her bookbag over her shoulder and crosses the street to her house.She walks down the driveway, both Baz’s and Smurf’s cars are in the driveway. She walks out onto the pool deck where the boys are lounging on lounge chairs, they look happy to see her.</p><p>Shaking her head, “thanks for the ride homes, boys” rolling her eyes.</p><p>Smurf comes outside with a tray loaded with snacks and drinks, “oh Julia I didn’t know you were home, how was school?” The bite in her question said everything Julia needed to know, Smurf and the boys had been working on the next job, while she was stuck at school. She sits down on the chair with Craig, smacking him on the arm, “you fucked up boy, Renn is so pissed at you, we had lunch together and whoa she’s really pissed.” Craig runs his hand through his shoulder length hair, “well shit, good thing it’s Friday and I don’t have to see her until Monday.”</p><p>Julia laughs, “well it might be sooner than that, she drops her voice so only Craig can hear, I scored so she’s coming over to grab her loot from me later.”</p><p>Craig jumps up, “Damnit Julia, everytime!” He storms into the house.</p><p>Smurf set the tray down, looks at Baz, “we will finish this discussion later” and she disappears inside.</p><p>Julia looks at Baz “so what’s the new job, or is she leaving me out”</p><p>Baz shakes his head, “it’s not like that Jules, she means well, this just might have to be us, but I haven’t heard all the details yet.”</p><p>Julia stands, “like what the Fuck boys I thought you all promised you wouldn’t let her keep me out, I mean really I know she hates me, but you guys promised.” Tears have come to her eyes.</p><p>Deran is first to talk “we don’t even know what the job is yet, you know we want you there.” He gets up and walks inside towards his room.</p><p>Baz leans back in his chair, “you sure know how to clear a room, now get over here, “he reaches for her hands pulling her towards him.She sits down on the side of his chair, his arms wrap around her.she smacks at him playfully, “I thought you were actually going to stay in school today?” Baz shrugs, “I was, but I ran into Deran and he said the waves were the best ever” they both laugh, “that’s what he always says” Julia says through her laughter. Baz pulls her towards him placing a kiss on the top of her head.“Stop, not here, not now, Pope met me at school, he dropped me off up the street, he’s still really upset, he pulled off before I even could close the door, he was at school looking for Cath, I don’t know what you all see in her.” She moves to her own chair, kicking up her feet, looking at Baz, “so you gonna tell me what’s next?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*** I own what you don’t recognize getting a much better feel for my cast of characters, I’m just guessing at ages but to be straight the Cody twins and Baz are seniors in high school, age17, then Craig is 15 and a sophomore and Deran 13 year old freshman. Hope that helps some ***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia is laying on her side on the lounge chair propped up on her elbow, “come on Baz just gimme a hint of what we’re planning, you know I can make you tell me,”. She says with a devilish look in her eye.</p><p>He sits up leaning over towards her “you know I want to fill you in, it’s just, right now I can’t, Smurf made us promise.What I can tell you is we are gonna need another van, but not for another week or so, I’ll let you come with me, to get it if you promise not to tell Smurf.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes at him, “whatever” she gets up “I’m going inside, if you decide you want to tell me I’ll be in my room, I gotta find some loot for Renn.” She walks inside</p><p>“You know I hate that you do that Jules” Baz calls after her.</p><p> </p><p>Deran and Craig are playing video games on the TV in the sunken living room as Julia walks past on the way to her room, she pauses and calls out “hey Renn, “ Craig looks up and Deran takes advantage and wins the battle onscreen. Deran looks up from his awkward victory dance, “thanks Jules.” Craig throws a couch pillow at her, “bitch” he hisses, Julia smiles, “you fall for it every time, so I think you are the bitch” she continues down the hall to her room and turns on her stereo and collapses onto her bed, which has been changed and remade. She silently thanks Smurf, then reaches in her bag for her secret vial, fixes herself a line and leans back on her bed.</p><p>Craig interrupts her tranquility knocking on her doorway, his large frame filling the door, “Hey Jules Renn just called she’s swinging by any minute, can you see if she’s got some coke” Julia shaking her head, “why, you too pussy to ask her yourself? I have a little in my makeup bag in the bathroom, come on in, I’ll do a line with you.” Craig steps into her room, pulling the door shut behind him, crossing to her bathroom he comes back with her makeup bag, sitting on the side of her bed.He reaches for a cd case and fixes them both 2 lines and they quickly sniff them. Julia, looks her brother in the eye, “you know Renn really cares, you just have to man up and tell her the truth, if you really love her, tell her.” She gets up opens a drawer and pulls out some cash and puts it in her pocket.Then sits back down, “so are you willing to tell me the plans? I hooked you up”</p><p>“Damnit, if anyone asks I did not tell you” he looks around nervously “so Smurf got a line on this little shop out past Vista that cashes paychecks mainly for illegals, she heard it’s only 2 ladies in the place at all times and if we pick the right week it could be even more than last night, so she figures if just Deran and I go in case the place, fuck around with snacks then we get Deran to try and buy some beer, that should distract them enough to catch them off guard and bam, money is our.” His enthusiasm is infectious, now Julia’s on her feet, “so she’s cutting me and Pope our?” She’s pissed,</p><p>Craig looks up at her, “it’s not like you’re not gonna get your share, but it’s a small store, too many people would seem off, but talk to Smurf, just I told you nothing, you promised.” He got up and walked into the bathroom.Julia sits back down, she can hear Craig peeing then the door to Deran’s room opening and Deran yelling at Craig about what she can’t make out. She gets up and goes out to the kitchen where she finds Smurf fixing dinner, Baz is sitting at the island, their conversation stops as soon as she enters the room.</p><p>She throws her arms up, “you don’t have to stop talking just because I’m here, I mean it’s not like I don’t know you are planning something without me.”</p><p>Baz looks sheepishly at her, “Jules, it’s not like tha..” Smurf interrupts him “if she wants to think like that maybe we should, just to show her, I’m so sick of her thinking that she is so special” she steps closer to Julia a wooden spoon in her hand, “let me guess you are broke again, my sweet daughter, don’t lie, we all know why, you know I won’t always be here to cater to your every little whim.” The words bite into Julia like an alligator locking its bite on its prey. “Mom that’s not even it, it’s just you don’t trust me and I never did anything wrong, at least I’m home, my loving brother is running around stalking that poor Catherine and you don’t even care, he still won’t stop coming into my room whenever he wants, but do you care, of course not he’s your firstborn son, so nothing he does is ever wrong,” she storms out into the garage.</p><p>Smurf turns to Baz, “Barry, I guess you better go after her, you know I am not purposely keeping her out, it just wasn’t worth the risk, we don’t take unnecessary risks. And remind me later we have to keep Pope close as well.”</p><p>Baz heads out the same door that Julia had left through, he finds her sitting on the wall on the far side of the driveway he can tell she’s been crying, but as he approaches, she puts on a smile and try’s to play off that she hadn’t been crying.He stands right in front of her, leans in and kisses her forehead, “fuck, Julia, you know you got me in a horrible position, Smurf is just trying to do what’s best for the whole family” Julia’s arm wrap around Baz’s neck, she pulls him even closer, “but what about what’s best for us, “</p><p>He grins, “yeah I don’t think she’s so concerned about that, I mean she sees us all as her family, I mean you know I wouldn’t be here without her, I have to do what she asks, I mean you don’t want her to make me go back to Ray’s right.”</p><p>Julia drops her arms, “she would never make you go back, it was just too awful, she couldn’t make you go back,” she grabs him by his shoulders, hugging him tight. “I would go with you if she did, you know” he smiles “I know you would, but it’s never going to happen.” The phone in Julia’s pocket rings, she answers it, “yeah Renn I’m here, hold on I’ll make Baz open the gate.” She nods towards Baz, covering the mouthpiece of her phone, “please, it’s important” he walks to the gate and swings it open. </p><p>Renn pulls her truck into the driveway, Julia jumps off the wall and climbs into the passenger side, she hands Renn a handful of cash, “here’s this from me, Craig wants some blow, you got any?” Renn shoves the money in her bag and laughs, “he still to scared to come out and ask me himself?” Julia laughs, “probably but he finished what I had so he owes me” Renn reaches in her bag and fishes out a bag of white powder, “tell him it’s all yours and if he wants some he better grow a pair and call me himself, the little bitch, oh and tell him I’ll see him tomorrow at the contest” Julia puts the bag in her pocket and climbs out, “see ya Renn” she puts her truck in reverse and is gone.</p><p>Julia closes the gate and starts heading back inside when Baz grabs her arm, “wanna tell me what that was about?”</p><p>Julia pulls her arm free, “no I don’t, I just owed her a few bucks, no big deal” and she strides inside, leaving Baz standing shocked in the driveway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Weekend - part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>As Julia storms away leaving Baz stunned in the driveway, she decides to skip another confrontation with Smurf she ducks out the side door onto the pool deck, where she finds Deran and his annoying friend Adrian, goofing off in the pool.She rolls her eyes at them as they try to splash her. Then Deran jumps out of the pool and heads her way. Throwing her arms up in surrender, “don’t even think about it Deran, I just was with Renn and my pocket can’t get wet, it’s Craig’s” he takes a step back, “that wasn’t even my plan, I just wanted to know if you were coming tomorrow, if I win this one I should get a big sponsor and get to go surf North Shore in Hawaii” he looks sheepishly the only way a goofy 13 year old can, “but it’s alright it you don’t, “</p><p>Julia looks at him and feels a little sorry for him, “no promises, I’ll see it’s just so early. And Tracey is having a party since her parents are away,” Julia is conscious of her moms presence in the kitchen doorway, “look Deran ask me in the morning, I can’t deal with her right now, “ nodding in the direction, she hurries off to the far end of the pool deck and the door to Craig’s room.Deran jumps back in the pool and swims back to the corner where Adrain is waiting.</p><p> </p><p>As Julia throws open Craig’s door she finds him standing in front of his mirror completely naked, “EW, Jesus put some damn clothes on.” Hey covers himself reaching for the nearest pair of shorts, “well, fuck Julia, you could have knocked” pulling on his shorts, “I mean really, you just walked in, I could have been in here with a girl,” Julia rolls her eyes at him as she sits down on the futon that serves as his bed. “Not likely since Renn just left and, well you are too scared of her anyway” pulling the bag from her pocket, and casually tossing it on his table, “she said to grow a pair and talk to her. All you boys are just so silly.”</p><p>Craig sits down next to her and begins messing with the bag of coke, “Jules you want one now?” Cutting lines on a mirror that had been stashed under the table.“Sure but don’t tell Baz, he’s in one of his moods” they quickly inhale the lines, sitting back on the couch Craig picks up a controller for some video game. Julia’s phone dings and she fishes it out of her pocket, “Damn it’s Baz we gotta go make an appearance at the dinner table, maybe Smurf’s come to her senses and is gonna let me in on the job.”</p><p>She gets up and head for the hallway, looking back at Craig, “you coming?” He waves his controller, “yeah in a minute.”</p><p>Julia hurrys down the hall to find everyone gathered around the table on the pool deck, Deran and Adrain are shivering wrapped in some of the pool towels, Baz is helping Smurf carry out food, and there is her twin sitting down with Catherine.They are deep in conversation.Dinner goes about as well as it could, since the important business is being ignored due to the dinner guests, Julia isn’t sure if it’s coincidental that Pope brought Catherine over or not, but she knows she hates the way both Pope and Baz look at her, she’s not that pretty. As dinner comes to a close, Catherine looks embarrassed, “Mrs. Cody, I hate to ask but is it ok if I stay here tonight,” she’s almost in tears, Smurf looks up at her, “why what’s wrong, baby... they gone again? How long this time?” Catherine replies “since Monday” smurf looks mad, “baby, I told you to come over here whenever those useless junkies take off, you are always welcome here, you can stay as long as you want, sleep on the couch ok?”</p><p>She and gets up carries their plates to the kitchen, and disappears inside.</p><p>Smurf looks down the table, “Deran and Adrian, don’t you have something to do tomorrow, maybe it’s time you get cleaned up and ready for bed.”</p><p>Julia knows Smurf is about to turn all the attention on her, Baz goes to get up and with one look she commands “Baz sit down, you should be here, little miss priss here thinks that she is better than us, ain’t that right Julia.” Julia tries her best to calm herself, before speaking but the coke has her brain going in circles.</p><p>“That’s not it and you know it Smurf, you always treat the boys better than me, you always include them in everything, but not me, and I’m sick of it. I am useful, I can do anything you can do, you just won’t give the the chance.” Julia is almost in tears</p><p>“Oh, you think you could do everything I do, what a load of shit, you are the most ungrateful child in this house, all I hear is gimme gimme gimme, I need, I need , I need and I’m done with it Julia.” Julia is on her feet, “you know what smurf” she yells her eyes catching the look Baz is giving her, she takes a deep breath, kicks her chair back “Gggrrrrrrr!” And storms inside towards her room. Passing Craig, who looks puzzled, “I thought you said it was dinner?” Julia looks him in the eye, rolls her eyes and says “it’s over” before she slams her door so hard she knocks one of her perfumes off her dresser. She flops down on her bed, screaming into her pillow.</p><p>She hears her door open, someone comes in and closes the door, then sits on the edge of her bed, she turns her head, but can’t see in the darkness. “Julia why, must you do that, you know it only makes Smurf worse.” It’s Baz, she rolls over reaching for the light, “what I am just supposed to let her treat me like that?” Anger rising in her voice.</p><p>“No, I know it’s not great but don’t make it worse” he says leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. She kisses him back, then shoved him off her bed, “enough, we have to chill, with everyone in the house like this and Smurf just looking for a reason to pick another fight with me, it’s too much right now.” She pauses, looks at him as he sits up on her floor, crossing his legs and leaning back against her dresser, “ok, you get me on this next job and I promise to give you the best reward. Now get out there are way too many people around tonight.” Baz smiles, jumps to his feet, “oh you’ll be on that job, no worries” and opens her door slipping into the hallway and closes the door. Julia rolls over reaching into her bag, pulls out her vial, dumps a little on the back of her hand and quickly sniffs it.She lies back so relaxed, and before she knows it she is asleep.</p><p>A pale light is shining through her window, Julia can hear voices coming from the other side of her bathroom, Deran and Craig are arguing about something, she can’t quite make out, she pulls her blanket back over her, just as Craig comes into her room through the bathroom, “Yo, Jules, you coming with? Deran said to ask you” She tried to act asleep, but Craig sees through it, and kicks her foot. “Damnit Craig, I don’t feel like going I have some plans but I might be there, depends if I need to see Renn later or not, she’s going.” Julia pulls the covers over her head as she feels Craig sit down, “she’s coming, she didn’t tell me that.” He sounds nervous, “don’t worry I told you she likes you just apologize to her, now get out and let me sleep.” He leaves.</p><p>Not sure how much time elapses but the light streaming in through the window is bright, Julia gets up, showers and heads towards the kitchen, where she hears voices.</p><p>Baz, Catherine, and Pope are sitting at the island, while Smurf is at the stove making pancakes. Julia pulls up a chair, joining into the conversation.</p><p>“Mom can we talk after breakfast?” Julia asks Smurf, who nods at her, “sure, my baby.” She pushes a glass of juice towards her. Breakfast goes on as if last night never happened, it was almost as if they were a normal family. Everyone was discussing their plans for the beautiful California day, seemed like Pope and Catherine were going to the beach then Baz says, “Julia are we still going to watch Deran?”she kicks at his foot, “sure, I guess, I can deal with sitting on the beach for awhile, but I’m going to Tracy’s later”</p><p>Smurf, looks at Julia, “I’ll be in my room.”</p><p>Baz takes Julia’s hand, as she stands up, his eyes are pleading with her, “she’s in a good mood, please rethink this. Don’t make it worse.” She smiles, “I know what I have to do, I have to do this.” She squeezes his hand back and heads to Smurf’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Smurf’s Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Julia walks into Smurf’s room, to find her cleaning her bathroom, she leans against the doorframe, “I’m sorry for the way I acted last night, just a lot of things been going on and I may have taken some anger out on you.”</p><p>Smurf stops scrubbing, turns and sits on the edge of the tub. “I know sweetie, it’s not easy raising all of you. You know we don’t always agree, I know being a teen isn’t easy, but you are smart, so much smarter than your brothers. You don’t have to be out taking all the risks your brothers do, it never affects the split.”</p><p>Julia slides down the doorframe, so she’s sitting on the floor, her knees at her chest. “I just hate when you freeze me out, I only want to know what’s going on. And I want you to have my back, to be there when I ask.”</p><p>Smurf shakes her head, “if you are talking about Andrew, I have talked to him, but you know he doesn’t always hear,”</p><p>Julia looks at Smurf, “that’s true, “</p><p>Smurf walks over to her offers her a hand to help her off the floor, and says“I think I might have something for you, I need some help with something my friend Jake and I have been talking about for a long time, just I never had the time to get this done”</p><p>They share a hug, step apart Julia reaches and picks up something off the bed, “this top is so great, can I wear it today, it’s perfect”</p><p>Smurf looks at the shirt in Julia’s hand, “sure baby, it will look great on you.”</p><p>Julia goes to leave the room, she turns back “so are you going to let me into this new job? It sounds like you might just need me?”</p><p>Smurf looks up “which one told you?”</p><p>Julia smiles big, “nope, I won’t tell you, I’m not a snitch.”</p><p>Before she walks away, Smurf quickly says “don’t make any plans for Monday, I need you so we can get started on this other thing, we will be busy.”</p><p>Julia heads to her room, she is content, with the way the conversation went. But now her focus was on getting her stuff together and heading out, she gets to her bedroom door and finds it wide open, she steps inside to find her twin sitting on her bed. She steps inside and pushes some books off her desk and sits on the desktop. “What’s up brother? I figured you would still be glued to Catherine,” at this he stiffens a bit and looks up at her, “she’s my friend Julia,” he then looks at a spot on the floor straight in front of him. “Are you going to the beach now?” Julia shrugs, “I guess, I gotta call Tracy to see when I’m going over there, why you scared to take her to the beach, especially since Baz is going?”</p><p>He stands up, “never mind I don’t know why I am asking you.”</p><p>She laughs, “because you love me, that’s why, you know bro you really need to chill out and relax a bit.” She jumps off the desk, “now get out I gotta get ready” she pushes him out of her room.</p><p>As Pope leaves her room, she closes her door, changes into her bikini, pulls a pair of jean shorts and a halter top on over it. Grabs her backpack, and packs the shirt she took from Smurf, and a pair of jeans then she sits down on her bed, picking up her phone. She sends a text to her friend Tracy, who says she can come over whenever she wants, then asks her if she’s bringing Baz. She rolls her eyes at the phone, it’s so annoying but she just replied that she would tell her later. She takes a bump out of her vial, before tucking it into her backpack, and heads out onto the patio searching for Baz.She finally finds him in the garage, digging around in a toolbox on the counter.she stands there watching him for a few minutes until he notices her standing there, he raises his brows “well looks like you were right, Smurf just left, smiling and singing saying for us not to wait up, I don’t know what you said but whatever it was you might need to do it more often.” It’s Julia’s time to raise her brows so she’s not her? She glances around the driveway, “and Pope and Catherine left already too? We’re alone?”</p><p>Taking a few steps closer, Baz, smiles, “yup, just us here.” Before Baz can realize what’s happened, Julia pushes him back against the workbench kissing him passionately, Baz returns her kisses they are pulling at each other’s clothes.placing kisses over each other’s bodies. They are both quickly naked, Baz picks her up and they make love, leaning up against the workbench.Once they are finished they dress quickly. Baz reaches towards her and helps her tie the top of her bikini, all the while smiling. Julia playfully smacks Baz, “don’t say I never gave you anything, so we going to the beach or what” she heads across the driveway and opens the door of the mustang, “come on let’s go” Baz walks across the driveway, pulling on his shirt, and sliding behind the wheel, before pulling out of the driveway turning towards the beach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The beach is packed but Baz is able to get his mustang into a spot, shuts off the engine, placing his hand on Julia’s thigh, “you know I really love you, more than I have ever loved anyone before.” He smiles, Julia looks at him, “I know” leaning over brushing a kiss on his cheek, then jumps out of the car as the loud speaker announces that the next surfer up was “Local boy Deran Cody”</p><p>She turns back to Baz, “Deran’s up, let’s go” she slams the door and dashes out onto the beach.</p><p>The beach is a crowded mess of surfers, surfing fans and people just trying to enjoy a beautiful California Saturday, Julia is scanning the crowds looking for anyone she knows, Baz hasn’t yet caught up with her.Then she sees her brother Craig standing with his friend Marco, Julia sighs to herself. She glances back at the car she just left in the parking lot to find a brunette entwined with Baz.</p><p>She approaches Craig, “hey bro, so how’s baby brother doing?” She turns to Marco, sarcastically “glad to see you here today, Marco” if her voice hadn’t said it all, her rolling eyes did, Marco smiled, “great to see you too, Julia, did you see Lucy? I’m sure she would love to see you.” She slugs him in his arm.He feigns pain, “whatever we came to support your brother.”</p><p>Craig grabs her arm pointing out into the ocean, “there he goes, it looks good, man he’s killing it today, he missed the last one, I swear Jules everytime you come he kills it.” They watch as Deran surfs all the way to the shore, he in his own 13 year old way, knows that he might have just beaten the field on that last wave.Julia smiles at Craig, “you just going to hold that all day or you gonna share?” Gesturing to the joint forgotten in his hand.</p><p>He takes a toke, then passes it to her, she hits it a few times before passing it off to Marco.Julia feels people approaching from behind her, not looking she can hear Lucy’s incessant giggle so she heads down to the water line to greet her baby brother as he emerges from the surf. He is so excited to see he, he picks her up in a hug, dropping his board in the shallow water. “Did you see that last wave it was perfect” Julia smiles, “you did great Der. I’m glad I made it, but I’ve gotta go find Tracy, Baz is over there with Craig, and Marco, and he brought Lucy” the last word said sounded like a curse word, she rolls her eyes as Deran picks his board back up heading back towards the tent to get his score, Julia heads off in the opposite direction.After walking a ways down the beach she hears someone call her voice, she looks to see who it is, and finds her friend Tracy sitting on the beach right in front of her twin and Catherine who hadn’t noticed her arrival.She runs over to her friend, and flops down onto an empty towel next to her in the sand. She rolls her eyes, “of all the beach, you picked to sit right HERE,” motioning behind her with her head and raising her eyebrows.</p><p>Tracy looks where she is motioning and quietly responds “shit Jules I didn’t even see them, I’m not even sure if they were here when I sat down, but I’m done here if you wanna head over to my place, I was just here trying to score some trees” Julia leans back in the sand, “it’s all good” she rolls onto her stomach and starts watching her brother dote on Catherine she can see he really is in love with her, and she files the fact that she is going to have to have a very serious conversation with her but it can wait until later.</p><p>She rolls back up facing Tracy, “well I thought Baz might come, until we got here, Marco brought his sister Lucy to watch Deran, and I’m sure he’s doing something with Craig too, so I doubt he will be coming by your place later.” She says it while inside she is happy, because she can’t stand how her friends fawn all over her brothers, it gets old fast.</p><p>Tracy has gotten her stuff together and they were ready to leave before Pope notices her standing in front of her. He looks up surprised, “hi, Julia, Did you see Deran?” Julia smiles at him “yeah I saw, now I’m outta here, see ya later Pope, have fun Catherine.” Another sentence dripping in sarcasm.</p><p>Julia and Tracy walk across the sand in the direction of Tracy’s house, her family has a house right on The Strand, so it’s only a short walk back to her house. They step off the sand onto their back porch, which is surrounded by a mid height fence. Their back porch has a covered hot tub and the small yard is littered with surf boards, boogie boards and other beach detritus, they cross onto the raised deck and enter the house through a glass sliding door, inside on the couch were 2 boys, Tracy’s brothers and Deran’s friends or so they want to believe. Julia knows that they annoy her brother they are playing some video game, Tracy takes in the fact that they are there “why are you 2 still here, I thought you were spending the night somewhere, so get out, now” she is not happy, the girls make their way back to Tracy’s room where Julia drops her stuff, beside Tracy’s bed.She flops down on the bed, “so who is coming tonight?” She asks, not really caring as long as she isn’t home, with all her brothers constantly judging her and Smurf. Tracy laughs, “who knows who will be here, I told everyone, I was really hoping Baz was coming.” With this Julia has realized that she really doesn’t much like any of her friends, she’s coming to the realization that Smurf, as much as it pains her, might be right and family might be the only people you can trust, but she’s a Cody, and that means something. Tracy heads into her bathroom to shower leaving Julia alone in her room. Finally alone Julia retrieves her vial dumps some out onto her hand and drifts off into blissful nothingness.She comes back to realize several hours have passed and a party is in full force. She gets up looks at her vial, which is almost empty, so she pulls out her phone and quickly texts Renn, to see if she can swing by, since it sounds like a blow out party in the next room.Julia steps out of Tracy’s room, into a full fledged rager, there are so many people in the house and spilling outside both on her porch and onto the beach.No where does she see Tracy but she doesn’t really care, because everyone from school is there.She walks outside to find Craig sitting on a chair, with Renn wrapped around him. “How did you get out tonight, I figured you would be home helping Deran celebrate, he did win right?” He looks up sheepishly at Julia, “Smurf’s gone for the night so, I think Deran is celebrating with his friends at the house, Pope is there, so no worries” he nuzzles his face back into Renn who is now talking to someone else. Julia looks Craig right in the eye, “I am not helping you clean up that mess, and Smurf might kill you for leaving him alone with Pope, where’s Baz?” Craig’s eyes shift towards the beach, where Baz and Lucy are locked in a passionate embrace. Julia’s blood is boiling, she grabs Renn’s hand, “I need to talk to you, now” she pulls her inside the house and into the bathroom “I don’t even care what you got I need to not feel and like 10 minutes ago.”</p><p>Renn looks at her, “you are out already I just saw you last night, damn Jules you need to chill. I think I have some oxy or if your brother hasn’t sniffed up all my coke I might have some left.”</p><p>Julia looks at her, “I’ll take the oxy, let Craig stay up. I want to feel nothing.”</p><p>They finish their transaction, Julia swallows a pill and heads outside intending on giving Baz a piece of her mind only to find him gone, she intends to spend the rest of the night drinking beers, and smoking on Tracy’s back porch. </p><p>She wakes up early the next morning to find herself in her bed at home, unsure of how she got there or much of the night. She looks at the clock, it’s past noon and the house is unusually quiet. She gets up and walks into her bathroom, looking into Deran’s room, he and Adrian are asleep on his bed, stupid kids she thinks before closing the door and getting herself a shower.</p><p>She keeps trying to recall how she got home, she does know her head is thumping. But she pushes that thought from her head and let’s the hot water wash away everything from last night and a lot of sand. Thinking to herself “what the hell happened last night”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So after writing the last chapter I had included most of this chapter in it, but the flow wasn’t right. So I trashed my original idea and wrote this chapter describing some of what occurred in chapter 6 from a different perspective.  I think it flows much better now, even with the sort of rewind at the beginning. I’ve always like stories that were told from different perspectives. I had an assignment years ago in college creative writing class to pick an event in history then create original characters or use the historical ones to retell the same story from their viewpoint. I was never happy with mine at that time but some of my classmates were inspiring. Sorry this note got so long. </p><p>Love it, hate it leave me a comment.</p><p>—- k</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After winning the surf contest, Deran invites his friend back to the house to celebrate, Craig drives them home, knowing he can’t stay around too long because he still has to go and meet Marco who occasionally brings up a package from his house in Mexico, it’s easy money, and he likes to keep this little job from everyone else.It’s nice to have a little something of his own. Unfortunately things are changing now since Marco’s 15 year old sister has gotten eyes for Baz.But all is good, he’s just stuck babysitting these boys for a little longer when just when he thought he was going to be stuck at home all night, his brother steps onto the pool deck Craig shouts “hey Pope, you got these kids, I gotta run out real quick.” He can see his brother trying to think up an excuse, so he jumps up heading for the garage, “thanks, bro I owe ya.” And he climbs in his truck and is gone.</p><p>Just as he pulls onto the road his phone dings, it’s a text from Marco “at a house party on the Strand, meet here?” Craig turns down the street headed towards The Strand.He parks, and this is one hell of a party, he walks out onto the beach first since the house seemed to be filled with seniors, not that it mattered he was a Cody, so he would be welcome at any party.He sees Marco sitting on the beach, he joins him.</p><p>Marco begins, “not quite what I was expecting to bring you, but next time it will be the full key, hope you can make yours, with this, same price as last time.” He motions to a backpack sitting next to him.Craig replies, “no problem Marco, Baz didn’t know you brought this right?”</p><p>“No bro, he thinks we just came up to support Deran, and he’s been liplocked with Lucy for hours now.” He motions further out on the beach where there indeed were Baz and Lucy, making out.Craig laughs, “so we know whose party it is?” Craig asks</p><p>“Some chick, I think Baz said it’s one of Julia’s friends, but I haven’t seen her since we were on the beach earlier.”</p><p>Craig leans back on his elbows, thinking to himself, “great, Baz brought a girlfriend to Julia’s friends party, that’s never gonna cause any problems.” Then fishing a joint out of his pocket, lights it and asks Marco if he wants a hit.Marco replies “no, Lucy and I gotta get back tonight, but thanks, call me when you need me.” They both stand, shake hands, Craig grabs the backpack and head back towards the house.Immediately he sees Julia’s friend Tracy who is completely trashed yelling at someone in her hot tub. Craig is about to turn and just go home when 2 thin arms wrap around his waist. He turns to find they are Renn’s arms. He is stoned so he smiles and says “hey beautiful wanna hit this.” Handing her the joint, she willingly takes it and after taking a hit, says “you know I was just thinking about you, and we need to talk.” She pulls him over to an empty chair, they sit, she kisses him a few times and is about to start talking when suddenly Julia appears, asking how he managed to get out of babysitting Deran, just as he answers, he tries to avoid any more conversations with his sister by nuzzling his face deep into Renn’s neck.Unfortunately she was talking to another partygoer, downside of dating the schools biggest drug dealer.But he notices where Julia’s gaze has gone.He is sure she’s staring at Baz, when suddenly if by magic Renn is pulled off his lap and dragged inside.Renn returns a minute later, “your sister needs to chill out, I hate even dealing with her but she is your sister.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean” Craig says catching a little attitude.Then what sounds like a fight catches their ears, they stand up looking into the house craning their necks to see what the commotion is.What they see is Julia chugging what looks like a full bottle of tequila. Renn looks at Craig, “that’s probably not going to mix well with the oxy I just gave her.” Craig is watching this unfold in what seems like slow motion.</p><p>Julia finishes the bottle, smashes it onto the porch, her vacant gaze scanning, looking for something, her eyes lock on her target. She steps off the porch, before Craig realizes what her target is.He starts to move towards her when she’s begins running, full speed towards the beach.Craig darts after her, Renn trailing behind. Craig almost catches her but trips in the soft sand.Julia is on Lucy before Craig’s warning “Baz, look out!”reaches their ears, Julia is completely blacked out swinging, clawing and tearing at Lucy, fortunately for Lucy she is so messed up she isn’t landing many punches before Craig and Baz manage to pull her off Lucy. Marco manages to grab Lucy around the waist before she could start her own assault.Marco carries Lucy off towards the street, while Baz and Craig deal with what has now become a hysterically crying Julia, who is being a lot more cooperative once Baz made eye contact.Craig tells Renn to go back to the party and he won’t leave without saying goodbye.</p><p>Julia is sitting on the beach being held tightly by Baz, who is reassuring her he is there and he has her. He is smoothing her hair, she calmed down, he was stroking her face when she finally just dropped. Passed out on the beach. Baz looks up at Craig, “thanks for the warning bro.”</p><p>Craig stands his ground, “I tried dude, I tripped, I had no clue what was going on until it was too late, but seriously Baz, you did bring your little Mexican love to her best friends party, you knew she was here, so some of that blame is on you buddy.”</p><p>“Ok, so it wasn’t my finest hour, but Marco wanted to chill for a bit. Have a few drinks on the beach, so yeah, not my finest hour, but what the hell is she on.” Baz replys shrugging</p><p>‘“Not sure, but I watched her champ chug a whole bottle of tequila and Renn said she sold her some oxy, but I’m sure she’s out for the night. I guess you better get her home, I’ll help you get her in your car.” Craig says picking Julia up as if she weighed nothing. He carries her to the mustang drops her into the passenger seat.</p><p>Baz climbs behind the wheel as Craig leans into the window, “I’ll be home in awhile I’ll grab her stuff from Tracy, Just be warned I left Deran and his friends home with Pope, see ya” Craig stands as Baz pulls the car onto the road headed home. Craig heads back to find Renn, when he does, he wraps his arms around her picking her up, carrying her inside. He puts her down once they get into the bathroom. He looks her in the eye for the first time he smiles and says, “Julia says I’m supposed to grow a pair and tell you I like you, so l.. like... you... and when you find out what’s in my backpack you are going to love me” he smiles his goofy smile.</p><p>Renn’s eyebrows raise, “really, because even if it’s a bag full of money I told you I have no more coke till next week, my guy is out.” Craig smiles even bigger, then says “well you are in luck, Christmas came early.” Opening the bag to reveal a tightly wrapped package. Renn’s eyebrows raise again, “you trying to step on my toes Cody?” She is serious, he hands it to her, “you know we don’t deal, Smurf would kill me, but I got a friend down South that on occasion will say happen upon things like this and well he has the opportunity to offer a substantial discount which I can offer to you, it’s yours for 8K” Renn quickly responds, “seven and you get enough to keep you happy all week.” Craig puts his head down, “I can’t take any less than seven five, I gotta make something.” Renn smiles, “well Cody, you got yourself a deal”</p><p>Craig sighs thinking to himself how he just made 3 grand he smiles, “shall we try it” as he hands her the package.She tucks it into her bag, “let’s grab, your sisters shit and move this party to your place for a bit more privacy”</p><p>Craig smiles, “fuck yeah, let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Weekend Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunday a day for recovery and family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Julia hears voices coming from the kitchen so she walks down the hallway into the kitchen, where she finds the rest of her brothers and Smurf standing around the kitchen deep in conversation. </p><p>She smiles and walks in “Good morning all, its a beautiful morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Pope looks at her and growls “it’s afternoon, Julia”</p><p>She can’t stand him when he gets like this, so she quickly decides to leave it alone.</p><p>She notices a pile of envelopes sitting on the counter, “So Smurf is one of those mine?”</p><p>“Yes, baby,” Smurf replies, sliding the one with a capital letter J on it towards her.</p><p>Julia picks it up, opens it flipping through the cash inside, “thanks, so what’s up?”</p><p>Craig and Baz exchange a quick look, before Craig starts, “we were just saying we were gonna go surf today, you wanna come?”</p><p>Baz raises his eyebrows at her, she smiles “sure it’s been a long time since I’ve been out in the water, we waking Deran for this?”</p><p>Craig smiles and heads towards Deran’s room,</p><p>“I got this”</p><p>Julia, looks to her twin, “you coming too?” Pope looks to Smurf, who gives an almost unperceivable nod. “Yeah what the hell, I will come” he answers glaring at Baz.</p><p> </p><p>Which everyone but Julia missed, she had her back to the sliding doors leading to the pool deck, so she missed, Craig carrying a fighting Deran who he drops ceremoniously into the pool.</p><p>Deran emerged from the water yelling,“dude, what the fuck?”</p><p>Craig is laughing, “Get up shithead, we going surfing”</p><p>By now everyone is laughing, even the still sleepy eyed Adrian who had followed the action onto the pool deck.</p><p> </p><p>Deran jumps out of the pool, “ok I’m down, but you didn’t have to throw me in the pool.” He turns and heads back towards his room.</p><p>The boys quickly start loading surfboards and stuff into the truck, while Julia heads to her room to change.</p><p> </p><p>Once in her room she grabs her phone and texts Tracy “what happened last night?” She finds her bookbag sitting on her chair, she just wished she could remember what happened last night.</p><p>The phone dings “you don’t remember?” Is the text back from Tracy, she rolls her eyes not believing her friend. If she remembered what happened why would she ask. God she can’t wait to get out of this town.</p><p> </p><p>Craig knocks on her open door, “Jules, leaving in 5.”</p><p>She looks at him, “Craig what happened last night?”</p><p>He steps into her room, “Holy shit Julia, you don’t remember anything?” He breathes deeply and sits down on the end of her bed, “you were wrecked, Baz and I brought you home, after you tried to tear Lucy’s face off”</p><p>Julia’s drops onto the bed next to him, “it was bad, huh? I really can’t remember, I remember being on the beach after Deran’s thing, and watching Pope swoon over Cath, but that’s about it, shit, I’m sorry.” She throws her arms around him “thank you, I owe ya, ok?” Craig laughs, “trust me you owe me more than one, now let’s go, to boys are waiting.”</p><p>When she arrives in the garage, she notices that Baz and Pope have already left in Baz’s Mustang.She sighs and gets into the front seat of the truck, next to Craig, “I know Smurf let’s you drive without a license and all but you should let me drive.” He laughs,</p><p>“I want to go surfing not to the hospital, your driving sucks, I want to live.” She playfully punches him and he feigns pain.</p><p>“I’m guessing Baz is pretty pissed at me?” She asks</p><p>“Got me, you’d have to ask him”</p><p>“Ask me what?” Deran asks as he jumps onto the backseat</p><p>“Not you, nice job yesterday” Julia says buckling her seatbelt.</p><p>Craig starts the truck and they head to the beach, pulling into a parking spot next to Baz’s mustang. They all jump out, unload the surfboards and make there way out in the ocean. Where they spent the next few hours, paddling, surfing, goofing around, having a blast. Julia is tired floating on her board while her brothers fight over waves and just goof around.But in the back of her head, she is bothered by the fact that Baz is avoiding her, she knows she has to fix this. Why did she let herself get that out of control. She glances at the horizon, and sees exactly what Baz is looking at.</p><p>She begins to paddle, as does Baz, she is in his blind spot and as they get up on the wave she does the one thing she knows is wrong, she cuts in in front of Baz, causing him to bail off his board. Julia surfs a little further on before dipping off her board as well.</p><p>Baz is swimming towards her, “Seriously?” He asks</p><p>Julia grins, “well I had to do something, you wouldn’t even look in my direction, I’m sorry about last night.”</p><p>“It’s gonna take a lot more that that, I mean really Julia what were you thinking, you don’t even remember last night, do you?” He says to her quietly.</p><p>“You’re right Baz I don’t, I messed up, it’s been a crazy couple of days, but I got something better coming, I just know it.”</p><p>They paddled into the shore, pulling their boards out of the water before collapsing on the beach next to Pope who had been sitting very quietly and still on the beach.</p><p>Baz looks at him, “you know bro you are the only person I know that goes surfing without actually spending much time in the water.”</p><p>Pope looks up, “I surfed, I got 2 or 3 waves, I don’t need to stay out there all day.”</p><p>Julia rolling her eyes “good lord, how are we even related?”</p><p>They all laugh the sit back and watch their remaining brothers goof around in the surf.Before long, Julia, Baz and Pope decided to head home, so they load their boards into the truck.</p><p>They get in Baz’s car and head home.</p><p>Once home Julia goes straight to the pool and flops down on a lounge chair and lights a cigarette.She watches her twin walk into the house headed towards his room. She walks over to the pool and sits down on the edge before lowering herself into the warm water.She glides out into the water, swimming to the other side of the pool. She leans up against the far side of the pool, hiding in the darkness.</p><p>Baz and Smurf come outside and sit down in a pair of chairs and begin talking in soft voices. Julia can tell by the body language that they are up to something, planning something. She stays as still as possible, knowing they are completely unaware of her presence. Her fingers are getting all wrinkly from the water, as she strains to hear what they are saying. Finally after what seemed like an eternity which was probably less than 15 minutes Smurf gets up heads inside. Julia watches her walk into the kitchen, fix herself a vodka cranberry before heading into her bedroom. When Julia turns her head back towards Baz he is grinning. He pulls his shirt off and dives into the pool, emerging a few feet away from her. Wiping the water from his face with his hand, “Wow, Smurf swore you went straight to your room, she would flip if she knew you were out her spying on her.” Julia stands up coming out of the water where she had been crouching down.”it’s not like I meant to spy on you, I was out here first then you walked out. Besides I couldn’t here anything” she says laughing</p><p>He swims closer to her wrapping his arms around her, “you know I don’t care, but girl you were scary last night, Craig said he watched you chug like a whole bottle of tequila, and you were copping oxy! It’s like I don’t even know you anymore.” He pulls her close and brushes a kiss on her lips.</p><p>“I don’t even know what happened last night, I guess I just got mad because you told me you didn’t like, and these are your words, Marco’s bratty little sister. And there you were spending the day with her, I mean shit Baz you know how I feel, I fucking love you.”</p><p>Tears are welling in Julia’s eyes, she pulls away from Baz.</p><p>Baz punches the water, “Damnit Julia, it’s a crazy situation and what am I supposed to do, it’s not like Smurf is going to be cool with US, ever. At least Lucy lives in Mexico, and I don’t mean to hurt you. It’s bad enough that Pope knows, it was ok with Craig and Deran, I know they won’t rat, but Pope is unpredictable.”</p><p>Julia answers “I know, it’s a no win situation, and for now at least tonight, I’m going to take a shower and go to bed, apparently Smurf needs me tomorrow.” She swims to the edge of the pool closest to her bedroom and climbs out of the pool, turning back and winking at Baz before hurrying into the house.”</p><p>Baz swims over to the edge of the pool, climbs out, looks around. Seeing no one he follows Julia inside.</p><p> </p><p>He slides open the door nearest Julia’s room to find her bedroom door closed and locked. He laughs to himself, before heading down the hall and sneaking into Deran’s room. The door to the bathroom he shares with Julia is wide open. He hears the shower and Julia quietly singing. Stepping into the bathroom and pulling the door shut behind him, Julia pulls open the curtain, and feigning surprise “uh, I’m in here,”</p><p>Baz sighs “well I would hope so, you left me with a uh... problem” looking down at his swim trunks.</p><p>Julia’s eyes glitter evilly, “So sorry”</p><p>Baz pulls back the curtain, stepping out of his shorts as he steps into the shower with her. Julia wraps her arms around him and softly says “so what can I do to help you.” He picks her up, her legs wrap around him instinctually, bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash are kicked over, as they quietly make love. They finish showering, Julia gets out wraps herself and her hair in a towel, before tossing her damp towel at Baz, who starts to follow her.</p><p>“Uh what did you just say, damn go through Deran’s room.” They both leave the bathroom, Julia pulls on a T-shirt and shorts before heading back to the kitchen in search of food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Before Julia even gets to the kitchen she can smell the chicken frying, and it’s smells delicious. As she enters the kitchen Smurf is stirring something on the stovetop, and Catherine is cutting up veggies for the tossed salad in a large bowl in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey Cath I didn’t know you were still here. “ turning to Smurf,</p><p> </p><p>“what can I do, where can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>Smurf looks up, “Hey, baby, you want to come stir this, so I can drain the pasta?”</p><p> </p><p>Julia complies and now realizes that what she was stirring was the cheese sauce for Smurf’s homemade macaroni and cheese, her stomach growls quietly. It is one of her favorite dinners, then she spies the cupcakes on the dining room table and her stomach drops. Smurf is up to something, why else would she have fixed all her favorite foods for dinner.Taking a deep breath she decides she will pretend that she notice the menu and turned her attention back to Cath, who has finished the salad and has taken a seat at the counter.</p><p>“So Cath did you parents come home?”</p><p>Catherine looks up meekly, “Well, I’m not sure, I went by the house today and someone has been there, not sure it was my parents or not, I mean if they came home, shouldn’t they have called me... I mean I’m their daughter, shouldn’t they care where I am...”</p><p>Smurf shuts the refrigerator and walks around the counter and puts her hand on Cath’s shoulder. “I know they are your parents but the junkie in them is too much, they might not even realize you weren’t home, it’s so sad. You know you are welcome here as long as you want, baby. I know Andrew is happy you are around.” Turning back to Julia, “baby can you bring that sauce over here.” Motioning to a trivet on the countertop, she finishes assembling the macaroni and sends the girls to set the table.</p><p> </p><p>When the table is set and the food is ready in true Cody boy fashion her brothers, Pope, Baz and Craig arrive in the kitchen.</p><p>Julia rolls her eyes at them “thanks for helping with dinner boys.”</p><p>They all take their seats, Smurf looks around the table, her gaze stops on Craig “Craig baby, where’s your brother?”</p><p>He looks up from he plate, finishes chewing, “I don’t know Smurf, I brought him home from the beach, he helped me unload all the boards and I haven’t seen him since. It wasn’t my turn to watch him.” Digging back into his food.</p><p>“Baby, it’s always your job to watch him. He’s family, and we look after family, now go find Deran.” The ice in Smurf’s voice could easily drop the temperature 9 degrees. Craig drops his fork loudly on his plate and pushes his chair back with a little more force than needed, “Fine Smurf I will find the little brat, but why don’t you ever make Baz or Pope go find him, hell Julia could find him as easily as I could Damnit.” The look he gets from Smurf is chilling, as he heads down the hallway towards Deran’s room. Julia feels sorry for Craig, she starts to scoot her chair back, intending on helping her brother find Deran, when Smurf’s gaze snaps to hers.</p><p>“Julia, stay put, this is on Craig”</p><p>They continue eating in silence, they can hear Craig roaming around the house calling Deran’s name, he crosses the pool deck outside the windows and enters the garage. He walks back inside, throws up his arms, “his bike isn’t here, so I don’t know Smurf he’s not here.” He sits back down.</p><p>Julia pulls her phone out of her pocket and fires off a quick text.</p><p>“Don’t worry Craig, I’ll find him.”</p><p>Her phone quickly dings, “he’s at chair 5, and he said tell Craig to get here 911.”</p><p>Smurf looks up, Craig is still shoveling food in his mouth, “you heard her, Boys go get your brother. Now.”</p><p>The boys all get up and quickly exit through the garage.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chair 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After helping Craig put away the surfboards and being mad at the fact that his other siblings bailed on them at the beach, yet again. Thus forcing him and Craig to do all the grunt work. Deran decided he wanted to go ride along The Strand and chill out. He hated how everyone always made him and Craig do all the hard work so he got on his bike and left through the side gate.He loved riding and feeling the wind in his hair it was the closest thing to surfing on land. Unless you counted skating, which Deran didn’t. He was riding down The Strand looking out at the ocean daydreaming when suddenly someone stumbled onto the sidewalk in front of him. He tried to avoid hitting him and failed, tumbling off his bike.</p><p>He stands up and realizes he knows the man who caused him to fall.It was Ray Blackwell, Baz’s drunk father.He rolls over then sits up on the pavement, his forehead is bleeding from where he hit the pavement. He takes in Deran who is tending to his own scraped knees and hands.</p><p>He drunkly slurs, “watch where you’re going asshole.” Then his eyes brighten a bit with recognition “of course it’s a fucking Cody, you trying to hurt me boy?” He stands up staggering towards him, “You Cody’s just can’t stay out of my life.. first you steal my boy...” he continues mumbling incoherently.</p><p>Deran fishes his phone out of his pocket and dials Craig’s number, it goes straight to voicemail. He starts to dial again when suddenly he’s knocked off his feet, as Ray tackles him to the ground still mumbling the smell of alcohol was overwhelming. Ray is on top of Deran. Deran is fighting to get out front under the drunken man, and reach his phone which fell several feet away. They continue struggling Deran thinking to himself, ‘where are all the people, how can no one be on The Strand when he needs help.’</p><p>He can almost reach his phone when it dings that he received a text. He is edging closer dragging 200 pounds of dead drunken deadbeat dad along with him. It’s possible Ray has passed out, he is definitely bleeding a lot from his head and it’s dripping all over Deran. He wipes the blood from his eyes to see his text is from Julia, she’s looking for him.</p><p>He texts back ‘chair 5 Craig 911” hoping his sister would understand. Ray is back trying to pummel him yelling about “fucking Cody motherfucker” he is pulling Deran out onto the beach headed towards the waters edge. Deran can’t even tell if Ray knows what he’s doing but he does manage to get a few punches in before he hears brakes locking up and before he knows it he is laying in the sand free of his tormentor, Craig is by his side.</p><p>“What happened D?” He asks, the sounds of fighting come from behind Craig who is looking at his blood soaked brother “man where you hurt?”</p><p>Deran sits up, “I’m not that hurt it’s all his blood, I skinned my knees and hands but I’m ok.” He says pulling his shirt off to wipe the blood from his face.</p><p>Craig looks at him as he starts towards the water to better rinse off, “Dude what happened?”</p><p>Deran starts retelling what happened, “I wasn’t looking then he stumbled onto the sidewalk and I wiped out, it took me a minute to realize who it was but once he saw me he came at me swinging, like outta control.” Looking back towards the street where his brothers were still kicking at the drunken man, Deran shouts, “Stop guys it’s fucking Ray.”</p><p>Baz stops kicking immediately and pulls Pope back as Ray collapses in a lump on the beach.</p><p>Craig and Deran walk over to stand with their brothers, Craig starts, “did you even know he was back?” He asks Baz.</p><p>Baz sighs deeply, “no clue man, damn.” He shakes his head.</p><p>Pope walks back to the truck, pulling it into a real parking place, from where they had stopped it in the middle of the road.</p><p>Craig and Deran look at Baz, “so what are we gonna do with him?” Craig asks, Deran pipes up, “leave him here to rot, like he deserves” he kicks the lifeless body laying in front of them, then spits on him. “Damn right I a fucking Cody, bitch.”</p><p>He goes to kick him again when Baz stops him. He looks Deran in the eye, “get your bike in the truck and get in, we’re gonna drop him at the ER and go home, Craig help me get him in the truck.”</p><p>They maneuver the dead weight of Baz’s passed out father towards the truck, he’s still bleeding from his head wound. Pope jumps back out of the truck “in the back, I’m not washing blood out of this truck, again.” Pope says and helps lift him into the bed of the truck with Deran’s bike.</p><p>They get in the truck and ride to the ER in silence, pulling up to the door. They quickly pull Ray out of the truck and leave him in a heap next to the door, and quickly drive off.</p><p>Baz is deep in thought in the passenger seat, when he is brought back to reality by Craig.</p><p>“So anyone think of what we are gonna tell Smurf?”</p><p>Baz turns to the backseat, “No a clue, but we sure can’t tell her the truth, so let me think, Pope, slow down, we need more time to figure it out.”</p><p>The sit in silence a few more when finally Baz starts “Ok, so Deran you got jumped, you don’t know who but best guess is some stupid tourists. They knocked you off your bike and tried to steal it. Not great but I think it will work. But no matter what no one and I mean no one, Pope, tells Smurf that Ray is back in town. Ok?”</p><p>They all agree as they pull into their driveway and park.</p><p> </p><p>They walk inside to find the dining table has been cleaned off and Smurf, Julia and Cath are sitting in the living room watching Tv.</p><p>”Everything all right babys?” Smurf asks getting up.</p><p>Baz takes the lead and steps down into the living room. “Yeah we’re good, some tourist kids thought they could jack Deran’s bike, but we showed them, he’s a bit scraped up but no big deal.”</p><p>Julia sits up, “here Deran, holding up the bong she had just finished hitting, sounds like you need this,” he collapses on the couch next to her. Craig grabs a seat next to Deran, “I got next”</p><p>Smurf is looking at Deran, she steps to him, placing a kiss on the top of his head, “glad you are ok baby, you know I would die if anything ever happened to you baby.” She steps over to Baz, “so what really happened?”</p><p>He looks at her in disbelief, “we told you Smurf Deran got jumped, we took care of it, end of story.”</p><p>She touched his cheek, “ok baby, where’s Pope?”</p><p>Baz turns to look, “He must have gone to his room, he was right behind us,”</p><p>Smurf leaves the room headed off in the direction of Popes bedroom.</p><p>Julia is inspecting Deran, “So you gonna tell us what really happened?”</p><p>Deran exhaled a lungful of smoke, hands Craig the bong and sighs “Ray’s in town and I ran into him literally, it was a mess, but we can’t tell Smurf, got it” looking to Catherine, “you too, not a word about this, ok?”</p><p>She nods and focuses back on the TV.</p><p>Julia looks at Baz, “You ok? Did you know he was back?”</p><p>He has his head down staring at the floor, he takes a deep breath “Not a clue, and I would rather not have this conversation, at least not here.” He gets up and head off in the direction of his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Smurf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Smurf knows her boys are lying, but what are they hiding she wonders, she heads to find her eldest son, Pope will tell her. She enters his room, which is sparsely decorated, and compulsively organized, the lights are out.</p><p>She knocks, “Andrew, are you in here?”</p><p>No answer, she checks his attached bathroom, it’s empty too. So she heads towards the garage, hoping to find him there. Once in the garage she hears the hose running in the driveway. She walks outside to find him hosing out the back of the family pickup truck, the water running off is discolored. She approaches the truck, “Andrew, baby, can you tell me what happened, your brothers fed me some load of crap story about tourists beating up Deran. Come on put the hose down and tell me what really happened.” He looked up at her, “it happened like they said.” Said Pope, who was now wrapping the hose back up.</p><p>“Bullshit Pope, now tell me what happened. Now!” Smurf’s anger is palpable. Pope hangs the hose up and walks over to the tailgate of the truck where Smurf is standing, inspecting it.</p><p>“You know baby, you really should bleach it if that’s blood like I would be willing to bet. You gonna tell me whose blood it is.”</p><p>Pope leans up against the retaining wall that forms the far side of the driveway, “I can’t, ask Baz, or Deran.” He says not looking at Smurf.</p><p>“Baby, you know they won’t tell me the truth, you are my good boy, just tell me, who was bleeding in my truck.” She has moved so she’s leaning against the wall very close to him.</p><p>“It’s Ray’s, somehow his drunk ass got into it with Deran, the kid held his own, he only got hurt from falling off his bike, Ray busted his head pretty bad so we dumped him at the ER, I never told you.” Smurf puts her head on his shoulder, “it’s ok you know I would have found out anyway, it’s better you stay my good boy, I’m glad you told me the truth. Now go ahead and get a shower and get some sleep, please, baby.” She stands kisses him and struts back across the driveway and into the house.</p><p>Pope follows behind her, he watches her go into the kitchen, he goes into his bedroom and closes the door.</p><p> </p><p>Smurf leaves the driveway with her thoughts racing, ‘why was Ray back? What does this mean for Baz? How can she protect her boys? ‘ all this on top of all the other things racing around her head. ‘Where were Catherine’s parents? What was going on with Julia? How come it felt like she was losing control?’ She heads straight for the kitchen and pours herself a drink before heading out to her favorite lounge chair she lights a cigarette and sips her drink. She can hear her kids laughing and talking in the living room, such great sounds. She loves these sounds, but is aware that the older they get the less they spend together. Sometime passes and her drink needs refilling, when as if by magic, Baz appears in one of the many sliding doors. ‘“Baz baby, can you get me a refill, please”</p><p>He nods and heads into the kitchen returning with a drink for smurf and a bottle of Jack Daniels and an empty glass. He hands Smurf her drink, then places the empty glass on the side table, he sits on the end of Smurf’s chair and pours himself a glass of Jack. He shakes his head and takes a long drink from his glass.</p><p>“So, Pope told you, I’m guessing” he won’t look at her.</p><p>‘Yes, Baz; Andrew told me, but you should have told me. Did you know he was back?” She asks putting a hand on his arm, he shrugs her hand off, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>“I swear Smurf I had no clue, I thought he was still locked up in Lodi. But it was him, I didn’t even realize it until Deran told us. We got there all we saw was this huge guy on top of Deran who was covered in blood.” Baz gets quiet, he’s crying, Smurf sat up and put her arm around his shoulder, “there, there baby it’s ok, you know I would never let him hurt you ever again.”</p><p>He’s still crying “I know that, but when I saw Deran I was so mad, if Deran hadn’t yelled Pope and I would have killed him, and I didn’t even know it was him, but once I knew I stopped, I didn’t want to hurt him.” He stands, “I mean how fucked up is that after all the shit he pulled on me. How much he hurt me, for fun. And I couldn’t even hurt him. I mean what the fuck!” He’s angry.</p><p>“Barry it’s normal, it means you are human. It means he can’t hurt you anymore. Come sit down have another drink.” She pours him another drink, “come on baby, let’s talk.”</p><p>Baz downs the drink and sits down again, “Smurf, did YOU know that he was out? That he was back?”</p><p>“No Barry I didn’t know, and tomorrow I’m going to be calling a special friend of mine, who I pay good money, so I know things like this, so my family doesn’t get hurt. But now that we know he is back, he will not hurt you. I promise. Do you know if he had any ID on him?” She lights a cigarette and sits back in her chair again.</p><p>Baz shakes his head, “I don’t know Smurf, I didn’t even check, we were so freaked out by the whole situation, we just dumped him at the door.”</p><p>“See this is what I keep telling you, you have to keep your head in these situations, stay calm and think. If you panic or freak out you forget the simple shit, did anyone see you at the hospital?”</p><p>You can see the frustration on his face, “I don’t know, dammit how could I be so stupid. I’m done.” He grabs his empty glass and the bottle and heads inside.</p><p>Once in the kitchen, he see Catherine has fallen asleep on the sofa, and everyone else has left the living room. He looks down the hall towards Julia’s room, he can see soft light coming out from under her door, he stops thinks for a minute, then turns and heads the opposite direction to his room. He turns on his light, quickly undresses and gets into bed.</p><p> </p><p>Smurf watches Baz as he walks inside, he stops in the kitchen. She sees him start walking towards the back of the house, probably to go to Julia’s room. Then suddenly he changes direction and heads to his own room.</p><p>Smurf finishes her cigarette, stubs it out in the ashtray and heads inside herself. She cleans up a few dirty dishes in the kitchen, then notices Catherine asleep on the sofa, she quietly approaches her, and carefully places a blanket over her. She has a lot of questions to figure out in the morning.</p><p>These issues should not be surprises, why does she pay people to keep her updated when they fail to do so.</p><p>She checks on all her children. Deran and Craig were playing video games in Craig’s room. Julia was sleeping peacefully on top of her covers, smurf covers her with a blanket before turning off her music and lights. Pope was sitting on his bed, staring out the window, she said “good night “ and closed his door. And at Baz’s door she heard the shower on so she turned off the pool lights double checked that the alarm was set before heading to her bedroom.</p><p>Once in her room, she pulled the door shut, then opened her closet and removed a suitcase from behind some shoe boxes, opened it. It was full of guns which she removed one by one from the suitcase laying them out onto her bed. Making sure each gun was properly loaded, she placed a shotgun under her bed and stashed several handguns around her room, before loading the remaining guns back into the suitcase and stowing the suitcase back in her closet.</p><p>She thinks to herself, “better safe than sorry.” Before crawling into bed and going to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Monday Morning Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Julia awakens, her room is dark. She is still dressed sleeping on her made bed, someone, most likely Smurf had covered her with a blanket. The house is quiet, she likes it when it’s quiet. The hazy dawn lights are starting to filter through her window. The sound of the shower turning on and her brother Deran peeing wake her up even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jackass can you at least close the door.” Julia calls playfully to her brother, who responds by kicking the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Jules, my bad, go back to sleep.” Deran replies loudly to be heard through the closed door and running water.</p><p> </p><p>She stands up tossing the blanket onto the floor. She really has to pee herself, so she heads up the hallway to the guest bathroom. After finishing in the bathroom she steps back into the hallway to find her twin standing in front of the doorway, blocking her exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Baz know his dad was back?” He has that look in his eye, he has been sitting up all night, he does this a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t think so, but you would have to ask him. Now can you move, I’m hungry.” He remains where he is, Julia pushes him out of her way. “Damnit Pope don’t worry so much, look Catherine is awake, move so she can get in the bathroom” she heads to the kitchen. She finds Smurf in the kitchen cooking breakfast, she sits down at the island.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning, baby. Did you sleep well, you fell asleep on top of your covers again. I covered you up.” Smurf says handing her a plate loaded with pancakes and sausage. Julia begins eating. Smurf leans back against the counter. Julia now notices that there is a handgun sitting on the counter within Smurf’s reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something you want to tell me?” Julia questions nodding towards the gun.</p><p> </p><p>“Just being careful baby, better to be safe. Ray showing up was a surprise, I won’t be caught off guard again. Especially with Cath’s parents in the wind.” Smurf says.</p><p> </p><p>Deran arrives in the kitchen shirtless, his hair still wet from his shower. “Sweet, pancakes, my favorite, can I have a plate please, Smurf.”</p><p> </p><p>She passes him a plate, “sure baby, eat up. Do you know if Craig is awake yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No clue.” Deran answers with his mouth full.</p><p> </p><p>Smurf refills Julia’s juice glass, “baby, you know I said we could work on that thing today, but it’s gonna have to wait for awhile, I have a meeting this morning, can you meet me over at that rundown building on Whaley? Say around 1? That way you can get some school in today.”</p><p> </p><p>Julia nods “Sure Smurf no problem, I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Smurf sighs, lights a cigarette after a few puffs, “I’m going to check on Baz, he was pretty freaked out last night.” She leaves the kitchen, headed towards Baz’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Smurf approaches Baz’s room, knocks lightly “Baz, baby, you up?”</p><p>The door opens and Baz is standing there, his eyes are puffy, Smurf isn’t sure if it’s from not sleeping or crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, you ok? You look like hell. Why don’t you just lie back down and get some sleep, don’t worry about school. I have a meeting this morning, to get to the bottom of why I didn’t know your dad was back and hopefully figure out where the hell the fucking Ortiz’s have been. I made pancakes, I’ll make you a plate, you can come eat it when ever.” She takes his hand. “Everything will be just fine, you just stop worrying, let me take care of things. Ok, baby.” She turns and leaves him.</p><p> </p><p>Baz turns around and sits back on his bed. Thinking to himself ‘maybe she’s right’, as he leans back against his pillow. Then stretches out his legs and pulls the covers back over himself.</p><p>Julia finishes her breakfast returns to her room, showers and when she goes back into her room she finds Smurf sitting on her bed waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, hurry up and get ready, Andrew is going to drop you all off at school today. Baz is staying home, he didn’t get much sleep. Now hurry up he’s waiting for you and Craig.” She hurries and gets ready for school, walking to the garage with a half dressed Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ever on time?” Julia asks him.</p><p> </p><p>Craig just smiles his goofy smile, “Nope, why rush Baz will wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Julia giggles, “Yeah he would except that Pope is taking us.. so you better hand me your backpack and finish getting dressed, come on.” She takes his backpack and pulls him out the garage door, where Pope is leaning up against the front of the truck, he looks at his watch, “about time you two, I promised Smurf you wouldn’t be late, get in.” They all ride to school in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Once at school they head off in 4 different directions. Deran rushes off to meet up with Adrian and a few other friends, Craig sees Renn and heads over to her placing a kiss on her cheek. Catherine is swarmed by all her girlfriends who whisk her down the hall in a wave of giggles. Leaving Julia annoyed to walk to her first class alone, as she takes her seat, she finds someone sitting in it. She scowls.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me but that’s my seat.” Thinking ‘seriously its Monday, why must people test her this early’</p><p> </p><p>The girl sitting in her seat looks up with a bored blank expression, “so, sit somewhere else, it didn’t have your name on it.” She rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Julia drops her books onto the desk next to hers, “well for your information, Ms. Corwell is annoying we all have assigned seats, it’s stupid since we are seniors and we really couldn’t care less, but her class her rules. I can’t afford to have her on my case.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl looks up at her, “are you serious, that’s a load of shit, we never had assigned seats at my old school. I’m Angela, and today is my first day here. Can this place get any lamer?”</p><p> </p><p>Julia laughs, “probably not, sorry for the attitude, I’m Julia, nice to meet you.”</p><p>Angela attempts to get up, Julia motions for her to stay.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry I can sit here, this is Baz’s seat and he’s not coming today.”</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation is interrupted by Ms. Corwell, “Ms. Cody, the bell has run, that means conversation time is over. Who is your new friend? And where is Mr. Blackwell today?”</p><p> </p><p>Angela takes a piece of paper from her pocket, “here they told me to give this to you in the office,” she waves the paper in the air. Ms. Corwell crosses the room, takes the paper and reads it. “Oh, I heard about this.” Her tone sounding negative.</p><p> </p><p>“Julia you can help Angela find all her classes today? Thanks”</p><p>Julia nods “Sure, and Baz is home... he’s... he’s... not coming today.” She rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well please tell him that I still expect his work turned in tomorrow, no excuses.” The rest of her morning dragged on. Angela was in all her classes, Julia wasn’t quite sure what to think of the new girl, but whatever. When the bell for lunch rang, she showed her the lunchroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I guess you are on your own for the rest of the day, I got to go meet my mom, so see ya.” Julia left her sitting alone at a lunch table and walked out of school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Busy Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>As soon as the kids had left for school, Smurf checks on Baz, who is sound asleep. She grabs her purse, tucking her handgun inside, goes out to the garage, gets in her car and leaves. She drives out of Oceanside gets on the freeway and 45 minutes later is pulling into a cheap diner in Carlsbad. She walks inside and gets a booth by the window, thinking to herself ‘he’s late’ when the waitress comes up. She is way too happy and bubbly for a Monday morning.</p><p>“I’m waiting on a friend, just bring me a coffee.” Smurf says to the waitress. After waiting another 10 minutes the door opens. A middle aged man in a bad suit comes walking in, he smells of stale beer and cigarettes, he sits down across the table from her.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late Smurf, I caught an assault case last night, haven’t been home yet, so what is so important you dragged me out here, during business hours?”</p><p>Smurf glares at him, “Neal, why do I pay you? Can you remind me? I mean I spend good money, I expect good service from you.” She pauses, takes a drink of her coffee. She slams the mug down and before he can answer.</p><p>“How is it Ray Blackwell is walking around Oceanside and I don’t know it? He attacked my Deran last night. Last you told me he would be up in Lodi for at least a year, and surprise it’s only been what 4 months. Why the fuck am I paying you good money to keep me informed of police matters. Maybe I need to find a new cop who will work for his money.” Smurf takes a deep breath, still glaring across the table.</p><p>“Smurf that’s not necessary. This one slipped through, some sort of overcrowding up there. There was no way I could have found out, is your kid ok?” Neal answers</p><p>“Like you care.” Smurf answers</p><p>“So you say you caught an assault case, let me guess unidentified male, 40’s, dropped off at the ER”</p><p>Neal’s eyebrows raise “Yes, how’d you know.... oh shit, my Vic is Ray, and your boys did this. Fuck Smurf, I had no clue. So what’s the plan?”</p><p>“Neal, you’re the cop, figure it out, but I would say it was a homeless drunk who was in the wrong place, probably got in a fight with another homeless drunk and Close the fucking case.” Smurf emphasizing the ‘close the fucking case’ part. She slides an envelope across the table, Neal picks it up, looks inside before tucking it into his ill-fitting suit jacket.</p><p>“Oh and Neal, see if you can get Ray out of town, put him on a bus to LA or somewhere, just not here.”</p><p>“As always Smurf, it’s a pleasure.” Neal smiles, as Smurf slides out of the booth and starts towards the door, turning back.</p><p>“Oh and Neal have you seen or heard anything about Emilio or Carmen Ortiz, there kids been at my house all weekend, she hasn’t seen her folks all week. You would know if they were talking right? Look into it and call me.” She spins on her heel and is out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at her watch she speeds up the freeway headed back to Oceanside, she might have time to fit in her next stop before meeting Julia. She parks her car on the street and walks into a glass front building. She walks right to the elevator, presses 3 and once the doors open she walks right past the receptionist, who is calling after her.</p><p>“Ma’am she’s in a meeting you can’t just walk in.”</p><p>Before she could even finish Smurf’s is inside the office, followed closely by the receptionist who is apologizing profusely.</p><p>The woman behind the desk, stands, puts her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone she’s on and whispers “it’s ok, let her be, Ms. Cody I’ll be right with you. Make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>The receptionist leaves closing the door behind her, while the woman behind the desk finishes her call.</p><p>“I didn’t know we had an appointment this morning Smurf.” The woman states sitting back in her leather office chair. “What can I do for you today?”</p><p>“Cut the crap. Did you get my paperwork done for that building on Whaley, I’m headed over there to meet the contractor today?”</p><p>The woman starts flipping through a stack of papers on her desk</p><p>“Yes I have it right here, the building is yours, although I’m not sure why you want that rat trap.”</p><p>“Let me worry about that, just give me the papers.” Smurf barks at her, sliding an envelope across the desk to her, “and if this works out there’s more where that came from.”</p><p>And just as quickly as she arrived she is gone.</p><p> </p><p>Smurf returns to her car, and drives back across town to what is now her building. It is a 3 story apartment building, that has seen better days. She pulls into the parking lot, just as Julia walk around the corner.Smurf gets out of her car, lights a cigarette and approaches her daughter.</p><p>“Isn’t it beautiful, baby?” Smurf announces proudly.</p><p>“Uh..uh..uh.. for a crack house maybe, but seriously why here?” Julia questions.</p><p>“Oh baby, this is your future, the families future. It’s glorious.” Smurf is excited. Julia just shrugs, leaning up against Smurf’s car.</p><p>“Not sure we are looking at the same thing, I see a building that needs to be torn down before it falls down.” Julia says matter of factly.</p><p>Smurf leans against the car next to her, “that’s because you aren’t seeing the possibilities, we throw a couple bucks into this building and fill the apartments with tenets. It will be great.”</p><p>Julia is still stunned, “yeah I must be missing something, but whatever. It’s hot out here, and I’m starving, I had to skip out before lunch to get here.” She opens the passenger door and drops into the seat.</p><p>Smurf slides behind the wheel, “ok we will head home and I’ll make you lunch. Maybe Baz is awake.” She turns the car towards home and off they go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>